Change
by LeValken
Summary: He left her int he forest to die. She almost did just that had it not been for a few saviors. Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

You know I still have nightmares of that night. The one that hurt the most and longest, the night he left, the night they all left. Over the years I have gotten over it, I have moved on and the pain has lessened to a momentary dull throb. But every now and then I still have nightmares, tonight is one of those nights apparently.

" _what do you mean leaving?"_

" _I mean me and my family are leaving Forks Bella, you're staying here. My family have already left."_

" _No, no they wouldn't have done that, not without saying goodbye. Alice wouldn't have done that." Growling at her name "Alice is already long gone and on some shopping trip Bella, you were no more than a doll to her, pet to keep my family occupied in this never-ending boredom. And why should she care you were mine!"_

" _no your lying where's Alice!"_

" _gone Bella, like we were never even here to begin with. Do me a favor, for Charlie, don't do anything stupid."_

 _God the nerve of him to ask something of me after that, after breaking my heart, crumbling it to pieces and the asking anything of me. Stupid, you know what's so stupid? Leaving me, a human in the damn forest with no way to get home. Stupid over dramatic vampire. I was stumbling over trees and rocks trying to get home yet ending up farther away when I ran into him. "well well well what do we have here, hello Bella" the French accented voice purred out. "Laurent, what are you doing out here I thought you left."_

" _Ahh I did, but I figured I should get back to an old acquaintance of mine." I wasn't stupid enough not to know who he was talking about "Victoria."_

" _yes, you see I owe Victoria a debt, and your how I'm going to pay it. Where are the Cullen's?" Lie I heard Alice's voice beg in my head. "Edwards actually on his way" lie better. "really? Cause it looked like they moved from their empty house." Why am I doing this? They left me, they don't care, they aren't going to seek revenge for my death, I was nothing but a toy. Letting out a sigh I looked up into his eyes, "let's just get this over with." They widened in surprise before he pounced, I heard my ribs crack as I'm shoved against a tree, blood spurts out from where a branch impaled me. I look up into my death as my vision blurs trying to catch my breath through blood filled lungs. Fangs glisten with venom as they inch close to my throat. And then he was gone in a blur and I hit the ground. Standing over me was a huge pitch-black wolf with the brightest of green eyes, teeth barred in a snarl. Its joined by another snow white one just as large with grey eyes. The black wolf took after Laurent at a speed I thought only vampires capable of. The white one looked at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't read maybe pity, maybe guilt, it was not the look of an animal before he sank his teeth into me. The burning pain brought a shrill scream from my lips before darkness engulfed me._

I woke startled out of my nightmare by the hand shaking me and look up into those same bright green eyes of the wolf, "are you alright? You were tossing and turning while groaning." The soft and husky voice asked me, "I'm fine, just a dream." I reply rolling over and throwing an arm over my savior snuggling into her warm arms. She knows me better than anyone these days, she knows not to push it, so with that we both drifted back into a peaceful dreamless sleep until late the next morning when a pounding on the door interrupted. "go away Justin" the half asleep growl went straight to my core, "come on guys get up, we were gona run the land around here!" I chuckle lowly as Angel cusses in her native tongue accent showing itself more then usual. "perhaps we should get up babe, and you know, take a shower, I'll go first."

"I'll go with you, to conserve water and what not" was her serious reply. "ha yah I'm sure that is exactly what you're thinking about."

45 minutes and two orgasms later I was making my way down the stairs in my usual belly shirt showing off the purple diamond in my belly button, along with the paw print with half of a face of a wolf in it and the other half a leopard. there were also many vines swirling around my body much like the rest of my family. I had on a black short pencil skirt almost to my knees. I was welcomed by the sight of my pack mates getting touchy feely on the couch. "well good morning to you two as well." Startling the hand that was currently making its way up Mia's even shorter leather skirt that barely passed her ass. As well as a grey stylish sweater that Ivy's other hand was inching up. Ivy, tall, dark and every bit as dangerous as you feel looking at her. Ebony curls ending just past her shoulders in contrast to Mia's straight hair to the top of her butt. Ice blue eyes that could level a continent with her death glare, black tank top straining over large breasts and under a leather jacket, black skinny jeans ending in two-inch heeled boots. Mia was wearing three-inch heels and still only stood at 5'4". "sorry" the mumbled looking anything but with their flushed faces. Walking to the kitchen for coffee I run into Justin stuffing his face like it's a race. 6ft tall, long blonde mop of hair on his head, muscles that could rival Emmett's straining against the white sweater and jean jacket. Trimmed prickly beard on his face cut close, grey eyes that are hardly ever serious, and mouth full of food. "that, is disgusting."

"but wou wove me" he says around the food.

Angel soon came down the stairs wearing her usual leather trench coat that usually full of all kinds of weapons over a black corset that fit snug over her large breast. Leather pants hugging her long legs and biker boots. Dark glasses covering her eyes that can no longer pass for human. Black straight hair ending in red tips at her lower back. "alright let's go."

Once we were out of the house and into the trees we shifted, taking our clothes with us. Maybe I should explain what we are, were Shadow Weres. We can shift into far more than just the wolves, into any animal really all we need is to absorb their shadow. Though of course we are much larger then them. Running through the trees as snow began to land we stopped momentarily to take in the sight of one of Alaska's many lakes. It wasn't long before the sickly sweet scent hit our noses. We caught up to the lone figure as quickly as she took off running. Once we hit the clearing she stopped and turned to face us did we realize she was no longer alone, she was joined by seven other vampires and my nightmare returned as I looked into the snarling faces that I thought I would never see again. I froze and skimmed over them all, stopping on the smirking fucker himself, I couldn't help but let out a growl as I launched myself at him. " _Bella NO!_ " went through our mid link but I ignored it as I closed my jaws on his arm relishing in the pained scream that left his mouth before I was backhanded into a tree. Looking up through blurry eyes I see him about to charge when Angel stepped between us a vicious snarl stopping him dead in his tracks. She never attacked, never moved as my pack mates surrounded me, never said a word as she stared him down freezing him to his spot. As scary as she is when she gets like this I can't help but think how hot she is. "hold on let's be calm here, there is no need to fight." Oh Carlisle ever the peacemaker, if you only knew I would have moved on to another member of your family after your son was ash. " **Tell that to the boy.** " Angels deep growly voice filled the air with power shocking all of them and dropping their jaws. Yes we can speak in this form, "you-you can talk?"

" **Clearly** "

"I'm sorry it's just I have never come across this before." I took this time to look over the rest of them, Emmett looked about ready to jump up and fight, grin firmly in place. Rosalie looked a combination of pissed off, confused and in pain. Esme looked worried while Carlisle looked curious. Jasper stood looking ready for about anything, what confused me was behind him stood another woman with fiery red hair clinging to his arm. Looking over to Alice I'm shocked to see darker than usual circles under her dull eyes, there was no life in them like I had gotten use to, no happy bubbly girl. No she stood here looking as broken as ever. As if she could feel my eyes on her she flicked her gaze to mine and I froze. My heart skipped a beat looking into her haunted eyes, and I wanted to do anything, everything to fix it, to bring her back to her hyper self, to give her the world. I heard the whimper next to me and broke away from her searching eyes to the pained green ones staring at me with such heartbreak. Flattening my ears to my head and tail between my legs I look up to her. My apology however was interrupted by Edwards enraged snarl "one of the damn mutts imprinted on Alice!"

"what" and "what's that" chorused through the clearing as I continued to look at the woman I have been with for the past 53 years. "how do you know son?"

"because Jasper felt it!"

"you don't know that's what it was Edward." Angel took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, eyes closed she turned back toward them, "may I ask if your pack mate imprinted on Alice?"

"what's imprint mean?" the small voice of my mate-no shes not my mate! " **Aye. It would appear so.** " Was her unusually subdued voice. "then perhaps we should all go inside and discuss this, maybe explain some things. If you feel comfortable that is."

"what are you talking about Carlisle we should be eliminating them!" As if you could. I was about to snarl at him when Alice beat me to it, she even seemed to shock herself with it. "and that is why we aren't. Do you feel comfortable enough changing back?"

" **Aye I doubt you could do much damage to me either way."** He seemed to ignore that comment as Emmett snorted and Edward glared. "should you go grab some clothes and meet us back here?"

She didn't bother answering as she slowly took her human form again completely clothed. "that won't be necessary."

"Your-you're a girl." I watched as Angel turned her blank stare down to her chest at Emmett's comment "well all be damned, it would appear so." She replied seriously. "woman aren't supposed to shift." Edwards arrogant voice filled my ears. "perhaps in species you have come across in you some 100 years but clearly in mine it is quite possible boy." Which just caused him to sneer at her and me growl. "Enough son lets go inside and talk about this."

"Why that animal attacked me!"

"you can hardly blame them for it!" she snarled back at him losing her cool for a second before taking a deep breath. "Shift." She ordered. First Mia went from her dark grey wolf onto two legs before Ivy almost as dark as Angel's wolf but not quite, and I swear I saw them tense at the thousands of little scars barely noticeable on her skin that was showing. Justin then changed back from his white wolf and I was right, he could definitely rival Emmett who was sizing him up with a grin.

As I felt the magic encase me, bringing me back to two legs I wondered if they would recognize me. it had been over 70 years. My hair was shades darker now a dark brown with white highlights curling to my lower back. My eyes were no longer brown but a violet and I'm taller standing at 5'10" without heels, I'm way more toned and my skin has darkened to a nice copper tan. Then there's the tattoos I'm practically covered in, we all are. Standing on two legs with my teeth still barred a snarl on my lips as I took in the family that left me to die. They all took me in yet none of them put it together. "perhaps we should take this inside." We followed without a work. Once we were all seated in the large open living room much like the one they had in Forks did he speak again. "we should start with introductions, my name Is Carlisle Cullen this is my wife Esme."

"hello" she added with the motherly smile I use to love. Angel being raised the way she was offered a polite nod and hello. Though you could see she wasn't happy about it. "these are our adopted children, Emmet and his mate Rosalie, Jasper and his mate Tamara" my head shot up and toward Alice who didn't even seem to be paying attention as she looked at me with confusion, but still broken. And now I know why. Unaware that Angel had frozen he continued "and this is Edward and Alice." Edward still had a glare on his face as he clutched his arm. Fucker. I looked toward our Alpha as she began her shaky introductions.

"my name is Angel, I am Nimira, or Alpha of this pack. This is my second Ivy and her mate Mia, Justin and Izz." I silently thanked her for not saying my full name. "it's a pleasure to meet you all." Esme replies as Carlisle nods his head in agreement. "we should probably discuss the imprint then."


	2. Chapter 2

Angel POV

Years, its been years since that night, years since we have searched the earth looking for Victoria so she can have her revenge. Years and I have never seen her break down like this. She bottled it up, caged It and only let it slip every now and then, its what makes her such an amazing fighter. And yet now years later she falls to her knees sobs escaping her throat. "touch her and I will kill you here and now." I murmur as soon as I felt the prick move, the pixie however looked close to her own tears like she is going to run to her whether I threaten her or not. Sighing I walk up to her and kneel down to look into her eyes "your brother never deserved her and you were foolish to let it go on. Your family have no right to claim her as anything, you guys gave up any right to claim her as family when you left." I grab her chin to make her look back up at me, "but she deserves to have her mate." I tilt my head toward Izz and it was all it took for the girl to take her in her arms. Rising I turn toward my family and switch to my native tongue of old Egyptian telling them that Alice was now considered pack and should be treated as such. Ivy was giving me a look to make sure I was ok that I ignored. Then turning towards Edward, "are you aware of the laws of your kind boy? Or do they simply mean so little to you?" I ask with little emotion, not giving him a chance to answer I push on, "humans are not allowed knowledge of your existence. If a human knows of your existence they are to be either turned or killed. The bond between a vampire and their mate is of a sacred one. Vampires have but one true mate, one. It is illegal to steal, kill, or imprison said mate without true cause. If any of these rules are to be broken, they are punishable by death." I practically recited out of the book the last word said but a foot away from his panicked form. "tell me child, why should I not head to your Volturi immediately with these charges?" I watch with amusement as his face once again turns arrogant "because that would let the Volturi know od your existence and would end with a war and your death. I couldn't help but laugh in the boy's face at that one, my family joining in. "First, another law you have broken, the possibility of a child of the moon and yet you refrained from reporting it."

"we had a treaty with the wolves" I wave off the doctor's statement, "not the point, treaty or no treaty it was your duty to report the possibility. Luckily for you they were not true werewolves." I said shocking them, did they truly believe they were? "Second: Aro is very much aware of my existence child, and I have serious doubts he would dare declare war on me and mine."

"Now, the only reason the only reason I am not killing you now is because if you are to die it will be by hands far more deserving than mine."

"I'm not going to kill him." _Well bummer._ Isabella's voice was steady gaining our attention, I turn to see her standing tall the Alice clinging to her arm as if keeping her grounded. "I know love, we can work this out." _Is he stupid?_ Is the only thought as I take in his smirk guessing it was supposed to be charming but just looked creepy, _I hope mine doesn't look like that._ I straighten up as Izz sends me her own smirk having heard my thoughts. "I'm not going to kill him because as much as he deserves it, as much as I would love to throw you in the fire myself for what you have doe, and as much as I despise your family right now, I won't do that to them. But mark my words Cullen, cross me, cross my family, or cross my mate and I will end you." I took in all of their faces of pain and heartbreak and confusion as she walked out the door dragging Alice along with her. I was however surprised to see the small smile Rosalie sent her sister when she said she would be back. From what I understood she didn't get along with Bella, and I should have paid more attention. I turned towards the Cullen's and bowed dramatically "thank you so very much for your hospitality" the next second we were running through the forest trying to catch up to Izz.

Rosalie POV

I was currently sitting on my bed thanking god that our room was sound proof and Edward was forced to go hunt, so we had some actual privacy for once. . "are you sure?"

"I'm positive Em, it was her."

"well, now you know by her name for sure."

"yes, what am I supposed to do Emmett? She didn't even recognize me."

"she had to have Rose. She would have known her mate, even all those years ago, she had to have now."

"but she thought I was dead. Hell I probably still am to her."

"don't think like that Rosie, I mean she even avenged you."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean come on they were all dead except for Royce by the time you got there."

"I-I didn't- you don't think it was her?"

"Most likely. What are we going to tell the family?"

"Nothing it's not their business!"

"I meant about us and the divorce."

"oh, I don't know, we aren't mates and it's just not working anymore. I need to hunt we will talk later."

40 minutes and three deer later I was walking through the forest at a human pace when I caught the scent. It was the same scent I caught a whiff of before my-death. It was minty but also mixed with the jungle and cinnamon thrown in. I followed it slowly until I came up on the clearing. In the middle of it laying in the tall grass was a wolf larger than even the Quileute's. It was pitch black the same color of her hair in human form. I remember this wolf, though not from earlier today, I remember it from that night. "if it isn't my savior" I murmured, eyes fly open revealing bright green ones that clearly didn't belong on a human, or wolf for that matter, they were more like a felines. I watch in fascination as she shifts back into a cross legged [position on the ground. "I'd hardly call it saving if you weren't given what you asked for." She replied just as quietly as she regarded me curiously. "yes well, life isn't exactly fair is it" with a sad smile. "no, no it is hardly ever fair" as she looks up into the darkening sky. "has life been unfair to you as well Angel?" A sharp laugh leaves her mouth, "something like that."

"mmm what are you doing out here?"

"breathing, I needed a break."

"oh. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Come now. Your company is never an interruption, you know this Rose." She said quietly stopping my retreat. _She remembers._ "did-did you think I was dead?" caused her to look straight into my eyes, my soul. "I would have searched till the ends of earth had I known you weren't." I swear my heart fluttered, then her eyes narrowed on the ring on my left hand. "congratulations" she uttered. "were getting a divorce."

"I see. Does your family know?"

"No. though I'm sure they will know something when I get back, Edward can read minds."

"Ahh yes I have heard as much." We spent the next hour talking back and forth about nothing and everything, though we both avoided that night like the plague.

I retuned around midnight "How was your hunt Rose?"

"It was good Em" I gave him a smile I didn't have to fake as her face flashed through my head. Though it wasn't fast enough as Edward came down the stairs to where the family was gathered. "what the hell did you tell that thing?" he growled out that I replied to with my own "nothing Bella hadn't already you idiot."

"Edward enough, Rosalie what's going on?"

"nothing I ran into Angel during my hunt and we talked."

"Did she say anything about Bella?"

"not much but from what she did it looks like Alice is getting farther with her than you did in your whole relationship." That was all it took before he had his hand around my throat and I was smashing through the wall.

The next thing I was aware of was the loud terrifying roar that filled the air. I fell to the ground still in the wall as the hand was ripped from my throat. Before me stood my mate, her back to me, she wasn't crouched or ready to pounce, no she stood tall and straight. Without turning to me "are you alright?"

"yes." Then to Edward "I have killed your kind for far less boy, give me one good reason I shouldn't end you for even considering it let alone putting your hands on MY MATE!" gasps were heard around the room from everyone but Emmett. "Emmett! She's trying to take your mate!" he roared. To which he calmly replied as he helped me to my feet "no she isn't. she isn't my mate, just my wife, soon to be ex. And best friend." More gasps "Rose?" Esme asked "it's true Emmett and I aren't mates. Angel is my mate."

"I don't understand" Carlisle spoke up through everyone's shock. I guess me and Emmett did seem like the perfect couple. . "What's to understand! That animal has gotten into her head or something." A sexy as hell growl filled the room, "you're the mind reader, tell me do you hear me in her head." He had no answer so I decided to speak up and explain a little. "I met Angel when I was still human, we-we had an affair behind Royce's back for a few months. I fell in love with her." I murmured the last part to the back of her head to which she tilted slightly never taking her eyes from Edward. "I never figured out what she was until the day I died. She saved me-"

"Hardly"

"shut up." Gained me the pleasure of watching her lips twitch as she tried to contain a smile. "As I was saying she-interrupted them, scared the hell out of them when a large snarling wolf knocked them off of me. I was dying as I watched Royce pull out a gun and shoot the human girl kneeling before me. And she acted as if it was nothing."

"you knew she was your mate and you let her die?"

"it was what she wanted. This, this life you forced on he3r is not what she wished for. I gave her what she wanted, and you took it from her!" I watched as Carlisle flinched guilt flashing across his face and I had to intervene, "and I couldn't be happier. I never would have gotten this second chance." Finally she turned to me "second chance? Had you wanted a second chance you would have allowed me to turn you like I asked. You didn't want to be anything other than human. I had lived the last 200 years thinking I had given you what you wanted! As I was supposed to. I have lived without my mate while she was here, a Vampire! Instead of granting her last wish, I allowed her to be turned into something she did not want to be. And your glad!?" I was speechless. I had no words to say, was she not happy to have found me, that I wasn't dead? Did she not say she would have searched the earth for me had she known? My thoughts were interrupted as I stared open mouthed at my shaking mate by the loud knocks at the door. My mate answered in a growl "I am fie!" a voice came form the other side "no you aren't, come lets run you need to release this this before you hurt someone, before you hurt her." the shaking stopped almost immediately "no, I would not." Abruptly turning to Edward "touch her and you die." And she was gone.

Angel POV

I sat atop a large boulder looking over the lake as I tried to rein in my emotions. I had already destroyed part of the forest around us as Ivy watched. Finally I had run out of anger and slumped down to my knees confused and distraught. I think Ivy had finally had enough as she plopped down next to me, "your being ridiculous." A growl rips from my throat toward her "how" I demand. "Did you love her when she was human?"

"of course!" I snap at her insulted at the question. "looking at her now, do you still love her?"

"yes, she is my mate."

"then why are you like this sister? You love her, she loves you. You'd be a fool to not see she loves you even after knowing what you are. And you would be a fool not to know you hurt her tonight, just not physically." I flinched at that, she was right, but how could I simply be ok with this? It was my job to give her all she wanted, to make her hearts desire possible, to give her the world, and she wanted to die. "why does this bug you so? Yes she is Vampire, the wars are over though. And yes she was alive when you thought otherwise, but perhaps you should just be happy with that instead. And you my dear sister owe her an apology."

Groaning I rise to my feet knowing she was right. 3200 years old born royalty and I'm about to go beg for forgiveness, practically grovel to my mate, my vampire mate at that. Oh if my mother could see me now, she'd be furious, makes it that much sweeter. Slowly I make my way back toward the Cullen mansion stopping as I reach the edge of the trees. I know immediately that she is in her room alone, I can tell that's where her scent is the strongest, and god her scent, fresh strawberries and vanilla. Bypassing the front door I leapt up to the balcony an gently knock on her bedroom window. As soon as she opens it my heart cracks at her tear filled eyes, "Oh mon etoile I am so terribly sorry." I murmur crawling into her room taking her ice cold hands in mine. A sob left her throat at the same name and she clung to me arms around my waist face against my neck as she sobbed tearlessly into me. "are you not happy to have found me?" she finally got out. "oh my dear nothing has ever made me happier. I am sorry for what I have said. I am still as yours as I ever was." Wrapping my arms around her I walk her toward her bed and sit her curled up in my lap murmuring soothing nothings into her hair as i rub small circles on her back.

After she had calmed down I simply held her tightly pressing a kiss to her hair every now and then, I was going to speak when a voice entered my mind, , _I apologize for the interruption sister but Jacob has called, there appears to be trouble and we need you home._ Letting out a sigh she looked up at me eyes questioning, "I am needed elsewhere my love."

"your leaving? _"_

"for a little. It is necessary or I would not. _"_

"then can I come with you?" cupping her face in my hands "anything you wish my love. But we must leave through the window, I do not wish to deal with your family right now."

A quick leap out the window and we were running through the trees for home. Goddess the way she shimmered under the moos glow. Bursting through the door to our cabin I'm greeted by the sight of my family seated around the living room, Alice Cullen perched on Izz's lap. "Rosalie what are you doing her?" she asked. "I came with my mate" was her reply with a little smile and I could help the small murmur "not yet you haven't" that earned me a smack to the back of the head much to Alice and Izz's shock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Same chapter guys just a minor detail I was informed of with Angels age changed. Thanks to the person who pointed it out, I normally reread before adding another chapter but it slipped past me so thank you I will work on it.**

 **CH3 Bella POV**

I watched shocked as my Alpha and ex-girlfriend rubbed the back of her head where Rosalie had smacked her. Alice firmly in my lap doing the same. "…what?"

"a conversation for another time. Ivy said Jake had called?"I took a minute to gather my thoughts, "uh yah, yah. He said they were having a bit of a vampire problem."

"…he wouldn't have called for a simple vampire problem." I locked eyes with her green ones "and he didn't. They are newborns. Someone is creating newborns and sending them on their way to the Reservation, though not all have made it there, 4 people of Forks are dead." She closed her eyes and took a breath "and you think…?"

"I think it's a possibility, one we can't afford to miss out on." My arms tightened around the vampire on my lap as she looked on confused, the thought of having to leave her already sending a pain to my chest. "ok, ok. Then we head back to Forks, Mia I need you to call the school and inform them of a, family emergency that has-halted our enrollment for the time being." She was up with her phone heading for the door without question. "wait what's going on?" I tilted my head to look Alice in the eyes, "were leaving-"

"I'm coming with you-"

"no Alice-"

"I lost you once Bella I'm not losing you again." I pursed my lips before turning to Angel, even with us both having mates the pain was still clear as day, we were together for a while and that's not so easily erased. "we would need to either stay off of the reservation or get Jake's permission, it is his land."

"I suggest we stay off of the reservation, I'm in no mood for the stench." I rolled my eyes at Ivy as she scrunched her nose up, Angel sending her a smirk. "Alright, we may be sticking to the forest then, hopefully end this as soon as possible."

"End what Angel? Why can't the wolves deal with it?"

"two reasons, one is we are allied with them, if they need us we will come. Second, second is if there is a chance the vampire creating them is Victoria, then we need to be there." I watched her take Rosalie's hand and squeezing it, begging for her to understand. And man was it weird to look at Rosalie without a scowl or glare on her face. "ok then I'm coming with you."

"Rose-"

"Angel-" I watched them stare each other down, Rosalie's glare back full force. "Victoria is our fault." We all turned to the quiet voice of the vampire on my lap, the look on her face breaking my heart. I tightened my arms looking back to Angel for her orders, she looked like she wanted to argue so bad when Rosalie crossed her arms and rose a brow. With a hiss "you are just as stubborn as you were back then." Rosalie simply shrugged. "Alright fine. But this is my pack and we will be doing things my way." They both nodded, but Rosalie's eyes held fire. Justin stood up "great now that that's settled, when do we leave?" Angel pinched the bridge of her nose "tomorrow. Until then do as you need." With those last words everyone but us 4 took off. I was going to speak when Alice beat me to it with a meek whisper "can I stay here with you tonight?" I looked up as I heard Rosalie speak "yah, same here, I don't really wana go home after that." My wide eyes shot to Angels, hers just as panicked. "uh, well, uh. Of course, I just have to, uh, move some things around."

"like what? I can help you."

"uh, just need to move some things into the room is all."

"you guys haven't really moved in yet?" I closed my eyes and took a breath, "we have, she just needs to move her stuff, or, or I could move mine." I met her eyes once more asking what she wanted. "no, no, I know you like that window, you can have the room, I'll take the spare, I just need to get my stuff out of there." I watched out of the corner of my eye as Rosalie looked back and forth between us, "wait, why is your stuff in the same room as Bella's." I felt Alice tense above me. "well, we uh, we were sharing the room."She rushed out looking anywhere but at the narrowed now turning black eyes. "why?" Alice asked me and there was no way I wouldn't answer, "because, before I met your eyes and imprinted on you, I, we were together."

"together as in?"

"As in they were fucking each other Alice." With a flash she was off of my lap. "Rose-"

"don't-"

"I thought you were dead! And Bella didn't have a mate!" _wait what?_ "what do you mean you thought she was dead?" with a groan "it's a long story but I met Rose when she was human."

"…oh. You never did mention her name did you."

"…no."

"my name? did she mention me at all?" I looked up into Rosalie's tear filled black eyes "all the time." Her eyes widened but they were still hard. "How long were you two together…like that?"

"Rose-"

"How long?!"

"…53 years." They both made a strangled sound "Alice-"

"did you, do you love her?" she asked hugging her sides, it broke my heart to tell her the truth as much as it would if I lied "its-"

"If you say its complicated I swear to God Bella-"

"It is complicated Rosalie, I did love her, I do love her, but they are different. I- when I met your eyes Alice, my entire world shifted. Angel is my Alpha and I will always love her, but I am not capable of loving her like that anymore." I noticed Angel off to the side now looking at the ground, we both knew she was screwed. So I grabbed Alice's hand thankful she let me and led her out the door into the forest.

 **Angel POV**

I stood there in the living room staring at the ground, never once afraid to look into someone's eyes until this moment. "what about you?" my head shot up at the empty tone of her voice as she stared me down, "what about me?"

"Bella can't love you anymore like that because she imprinted on Alice."

"…correct."

"about you? You had a mate, one you thought was dead yes, but still, were you able to love her? Do you love her?" my mouth opened and closed looking for the words before I decide to just tell her the truth "yes, I loved her. Yes I still love her, we were together for 53 years. She was a light in my life when I didn't have you."

"your still in love with her?" I tilted my head "yes and no. I-when I saw you again, it was as if I had imprinted on you all over again. But I didn't, so my feelings for Bella were not completely erased, but they are not nearly as strong." She took a few deep breaths before flashing in front of me and taking my face in her hands before pressing her lips to mine. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip before I quickly granted her access. I moaned into her as her tongue swirled with mine. Just as I went to wrap my arms around her and pull her into me she was gone. I blinked away the fuzziness to see her walking up the stairs "come on let's get your stuff out of that room." I quickly followed her dumbly as she stood in the doorway with her face scrunched up looking furious "what?"

"it reeks of you two and sex." My face reddened immediately "why don't you let me handle this-"

"why so you could reminisce? No the quicker the better let's get this over with."

"yes dear" I uttered earning me another glare. With her help we managed to clean out my belongings from the room quickly with her growling every now and then. "you need a new bed."

"yah, I'm sure Bella will to." I murmured more to myself then her and barely ducked as something came flying at my head. I turned to her with wide eyes "sorry, reflex." She looked and sounded anything but sorry. "right, I'll-I'll uh order a new bed." I took my phone out and ordered one quickly before heading back downstairs. She followed quietly until "you know Edward will be a problem."

"he will be dead if he so much as looks at you wrong again. The same goes if he tries anything with any of my pack, your sister included."

"you include her as a member of your pack?"

"she is Bella's mate."

"so she's accepted just like that?"

"pretty much, I admit I am still not pleased that she-"

"stole your little girlfriend?" she basically snarled but all I did was raise a brow "I was going to say abandoned her without so much as a see ya later. Or that she even let things go that far with your brother. I am happy they have found each other Rosalie, I wish for Bella's happiness almost more than anything."

"…almost?"

"I wish for yours more." I watched her expression soften as she ran a hand through her hair. She took a seat on the couch, with a sigh I kneeled before her "I know this can't be easy on you, but I thought you were dead Rose." She let out her own sigh and took my face in her hands before pressing her lips to mine in a soft kiss, she murmured her next words against them "I missed you."

"I missed you to." And then I remembered "wait a second, your fucking married!"

"I'm getting divorced."

"But your married, you moved on to." She crossed her arms over he chest, "he-"

"did you think he was your mate?" I interrupted "…"

"God damn Rosalie, your getting all pissed at me when you got fucking married to a man who you thought was your mate-"

"we knew we weren't mates! But I didn't know anything about what you were Angel, it's not like I could have given you a call. It was years ago and I-"

"forgot about me?" ok I admit that hurt, she flinched at the pain in my voice "no of course not!" I took a step back with a growl, my bitchy reply cut off as Bella walked in with Alice "alright enough you two." Rosalie jumped up "mind your own business Bella." A snarl took over Bella's face so unlike the woman I'm sure Rose had know, she flashed her fangs "watch it blondie, I'm pretty damn sure I can take you now and I'd love to smack the bitch right out of you." Alice thankfully took a hold of her arm keeping her in place, "come on guys let's all relax." The continued to stare each other down for another moment before Bella took a few deep breaths, "You both need to get over it. You were both in other relationships. But you have found each other again, shouldn't that be your main focus?" I looked down at the ground as Rose's eyes shot to me. Never have I feared looking into someone's eyes as I have hers, even as a human her eyes were dangerous. Thankfully she spoke, her voice softer "yes, your right. Me and Emmett are getting divorced, you're not fucking Bella anymore. We did find each other again, and we can make this work, if it's what you want." My head shot up "I want you." She nodded her head the relief in her eyes standing out to me. Did she truly doubt that? "great now that that's settled, did you clear out the room?"

"yes."

"great. Were going to pack a little then head to the Cullen's to let them know so they don't freak out when Alice and Rosalie disappear for a while."

"good idea. Maybe me and Rose will come to, and she can handle that divorce stuff with her…husband." She sent me a small smirk knowing this was still bothering me "of course." They disappeared upstairs once again leaving me and Rose alone, she took me by surprise with "tell me about your family?"

"huh?"

"your family, or pack? You never mentioned them back in New York." I nodded my head before heading to the couch "alright, what do you want to know?"

"well, how did you become a pack?" A small smile graced my lips, "Well it was just me and Ivy at first. She's my twin sister."

"wait really?"

"aye, she was born a few minutes after me."

"wow. Is that why she is your second?"

"yes and no, she is, she's fearless, an amazing fighter, relentless. She's everything a second should be. Justin, we found not to long after we reached 16. He was the son of a neighboring village chief actually, meant to be Alpha."

"then why isn't he?"

"he doesn't want to be for starters. That and the marriage arranged for him, to my sister, was an epic fail."

"to Ivy?!"

"yah. You should have seen her face when she was introduced to him and told that was her future husband. Actually, you should have seen both of their faces. Talk about horror." I let out a little chuckle at the memory. "what happened?"

"well they didn't do it obviously. But Justin's old tribe was…different to say the least. They did not take his rejection well. They turned on him, attacked him, even his own father. Ivy just happened to be near by when it happened. She managed to pull him out juts in time and get him to our healer before it was to late. Man were our parents pissed she got involved."

"but she saved his life."

"yes but when doing so she killed the chief." She let out a quiet gasp. "It basically started a war we didn't stick around for. As soon as he was healed up enough we took off, we had planned to do so anyways. We just took him with us." I shrugged. "wow."

"yah we all split up once in a while but always made our way back to each other."

"what about Mia?" I pursed my lips, "I met Mia in Russia, we uh, we kind of hit it off." Her eyes narrowed "you were dating?"

"yes."

"do you have a pack member you haven't fucked?"

"…Ivy." Her eyes darkened "continue." I cleared my throat, "right, so we were together and what not. Then it was decided to meet back up with Ivy and Justin."

"ah bringing the girlfriend to meet the family." She murmured but I ignored it "her and Ivy locked eyes and that was that. Well kind of, Ivy fought it, said couldn't and wouldn't do that to me."

"that must have-"

"hurt. It had to have hurt like hell for her." I interrupted, "we got past it though. And then I took a trip to New York." I sent her a smirk "you know how that went." She rolled her eyes "uhuh. Now what about you?"

"what about me?"

"…were the things you told me when I thought you were human true?"

"yes, I never lied to you, I couldn't. I just never told you everything."

"and now you can, so-how old are you really?" I let out a little laugh "3200 years old, give or take a year here or there. I know I look amazing for my age." Her eyes widened "damn, your even older then the Denali's." Tilting my head "the who?"

"the Denali coven, we call them our cousins. They share the same diet as us with a permanent residence up in Alaska."

"ahh I see."

"So, you're a werewolf?"

"nope" I popped the P. "what do you mean no? You turned into a giant wolf."

"hmm I did didn't I."

"Angel." She growled and damn that was hot. "right right, well let's start with a little lesson baby vamp."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously so I sent her my most innocent smile "Werewolves, or children of the moon are, well beasts. They are exactly what tv depicts them as, two legs, claws, fangs, hair everywhere. There is no human left in them during the full moon, and they cannot fight the pull of it. they are killing machines."

"…but the Quileute's?"

"Are shifters. They remain themselves when wolves, though dominated by their anger, they can control themselves. There is no beast in them."

"I see, so you're a wolf shifter."

"yes and no I suppose. I can take the form of a wolf, just as I could of any animal I have come in contact with."

"seriously?"

"yes, we are called Shadow Weres, if I have absorbed the shadow of an animal I can take their form."

"wow, so what else can you change into?"

"to many to list my love. But most large cats, wolf obviously. a raven-"

"you can fly?!"

"of course, ravens can indeed fly."

"wow. That's amazing." I sent her a smile before her next question wiped it off of my face. "what happened to your eyes?"

"…what do you mean?"

"I mean they were green back then but-"

"not cat green?"

"yes, I noticed them when you were a wolf in the forest to, why haven't they shifted back." My words were a mere whisper "because they cannot." She took one of my hands in hers and rubbed a circle on the back of it with her thumb, "why not?" I let out a sigh licking my lips "when- when I had thought you dead, I…lost it basically. I had disappeared from reality, none could find me, I took on the form of a panther, and I stayed one for, a long time."

"…how long?"

"…a decade."

"you-you stayed a panther for a decade? Without turning back at all?"

"yes, eventually I had forgotten how to, well I don't know if forgotten is right but I had lost the ability to. I lost the want to." She brought her hand to my face cupping my cheek before pressing her lips to mine "I'm sorry."

"don't be, I have you now." I murmured against her. "yes, and you're not losing me this time, I promise."

 **Bella POV**

As soon as I dragged Alice upstairs into the room I regretted it as her nose crinkled in disgust. "were burning that bed." She muttered. "of course." I agreed readily as I grabbed a duffel bag throwing a few clothes and essentials in it for the trip. "are we driving or?"

"probably running. It will be quicker and we can hit a straight line that way. And hopefully catch a few scents." She nodded her head. "alright that should be good, shall we head back to your place and let them know?"

"my place is with you, but if your talking about the other house then yes." My heart almost melted at her quiet words, I know we still had a lot to talk about and she had a lot to explain still but right now I didn't care. I took her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers as her arms wrapped around my waist. I pushed my tongue past her lips delighted at the little moan that left her. When I pulled away I leaned my forehead against hers while catching my breath. With one more soft kiss I grabbed her hand and led her downstairs where Angel and Rose were in a similar position, a stab of pain went through me before quickly fading. Angel felt it though as she slowly pulled away to meet my eyes "were ready if you are."

"aye let's get this over with." We ran through the forest in silence until we reached the house, not surprised the door flung open to show Edward "Bella-" he was cut off as Rosalie shoved past him forcefully clearing a path for the rest of us. Thankfully everyone else was already in the living room, but we didn't get the chance to say a word before Edward spoke up again "what the hell absolutely not."


End file.
